And Why Didn't You Get Any Sun?
by Ryann Winner
Summary: Occurs during the "The Way It Should Be" timeline. This is their honeymoon. And don't get any ideas from the title. Pure fluff.


And Why Didn't You Get Any Sun?  
By RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing in this story except Aaron.  
  
NOTES: Well, here is the honeymoon of our favorite couple. Takes place between "Light Breaks Through the Darkness" and "Hope in Her Eyes" (naturally). Well, as they say, on with the show. Enjoy!  
  
They stepped off the plane to the most glorious sunset either had ever seen. The reds and oranges bounced off the water and illuminated the clouds around it. The water itself seemed to come alive with the color. All around them were silhouettes of trees against the darkening sky. The air smelled of salt and sweet nectar.  
Kari pulled out her camera and began taking pictures. TK just rolled his eyes. "Kari, honey, we are on our honeymoon. We just got here. Put the camera away."  
She did, but only after snapping off a couple more pictures and sticking her tongue out at him. He just laughed and grabbed her hand. Together, they walked over to the car that would take them to their resort.  
  
TK had booked them for a week at a resort in Jamaica. Kari had had no idea where they were going, but knew they would be leaving the country, because she needed a passport. She had only found out when they were on the plane. Her screams of delight drew many an irritated glare from other passengers. She didn't care though; she was on her honeymoon with a man she never thought she would be with.  
TK smiled at her and gave her a kiss, much to the delight of some giggling girls that were sitting beside them.  
  
The resort was amazing. Simple in architecture, it resembled a hut more than a hotel. TK went to the front desk to check them in and Kari decided to look around and take pictures. She had promised her boss that she would take pictures while she was on her honeymoon. It was part of the deal for her to get extended leave with pay.  
Her husband found her on a balcony overlooking the pool and the ocean. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest. The newlyweds stood like that for a few minutes just enjoying the view.  
Speaking lightly, so as not to spoil the mood, TK told his wife their room was ready. Turning around and smiling at him, she allowed herself to be led off.  
  
Reaching their room, they opened the door. The room itself was tastefully, but simply done. The room they stepped into had a couch, table, and TV. Walking over to one door, Kari saw it was the bedroom. The bed was canopy style with mosquito netting and a light coral bedspread. Two nightstands stood on either side of it. An armoire stood beside the door to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was done in yellow and blue. Shells and nautical items were placed everywhere. A Jacuzzi tub was in the corner, and a separate shower stood beside it.  
But the room wasn't what amazed the newlyweds. It was the view. The balcony was oceanfront. It overlooked a white sand beach. Palm trees were peppered around the edge of the sand. Birds had made a home in one of the trees, and their bright tropical colors could clearly be seen. TK took Kari in his arms. She turned to him, and as one, they moved to kiss the other. There under the sunset, the two were silhouetted in the classic lover's embrace.  
  
After a dinner at the resort's restaurant, the two decided to call home. Truth be told, they both missed their son. This was the first time either had been more than fifty miles away. Kari since he was born, and TK since he had met him.  
"Hello?" Kari heard her brother answer the phone.  
"Tai, it's Kari."  
"Kari, everything okay?" Kari heard her son in the background. "Is it Mom, let me talk to her, let me talk to her." She laughed at her son. He had definitely inherited his exuberance from her side of the family, namely her brother.  
"Yes, big brother, everything is fine. We just wanted to call and let everyone know we're here and arrived in one piece. We know how much our loving older brothers fret over us. Even though we are old enough to take care of ourselves."  
"Oh how little you know little sister. You and TK will never be old enough in our eyes." Kari just rolled her eyes. "Let me speak to my son."  
Kari heard the phone being passed. Soon, her son's voice filled her ears.  
"Hey Mom! Do you miss me yet?" Kari had to laugh.  
"Yes, dear I miss you. So does your dad."  
"Are you having fun? What's it like? When are you coming home?"  
Kari laughed again. "One question at a time. Yes, we are having fun. It's very pretty here, and we'll be coming home in a week."  
"Cool. Can I speak to Dad?"   
"Sure, bye baby. I love you."  
"I love you Mom."  
Kari handed the phone to TK. He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her.  
"Hey son."  
"Hi Dad!"  
"Are you having fun with your Uncle?"  
"Yep. Sure am. We're going to play soccer tomorrow." His son sounded excited. TK laughed at him.  
"Well, have fun and be careful."  
"Aw Dad, I will."  
"I love you. Bye."  
"I love you." TK heard Tai call for Aaron. He heard the receiver be put back on the hook.  
Turning to his wife to say something, he forgot what he was going to say. She was standing in the door to the balcony. The moonlight hit her eyes and made them sparkle even more. The slight ocean breeze made her hair fly around her face.  
Not saying a word, he walked over to his wife and took her in his arms. Leaning down, he proceeded to kiss her like he never had before. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Without even breaking the kiss, he picked her up and took her to the bedroom.  
  
The next morning, Kari was woken up by a bird outside their window. It was a wonderful sensation waking up in the arms of the only man she had ever loved. Turning in his arms, she looked at the man who was now her husband.  
He was still sleeping. TK looked like a little boy when he was asleep. She brought her hand up and brushed his bangs back from his face. She then ran her hand down his face. The feeling of her fingers must have woken him up. His eyes slowly opened. Soon, she was staring into his blue eyes.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Takaishi." Kari didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing herself called that.  
She smiled at him. "Good morning." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. One he returned.  
"So, my lovely wife, what would you like to do today?" He ran his hands through her hair.  
"I don't know. How about taking a hike? I need to take some pictures. I figured we could get them out of the way, so we could enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."  
"I like that idea." He gave her another kiss. This time instead of kissing him back, Kari was feeling mischievous, so she guided her hands to just the right spot and ...  
"Ahhh. Stop. That tickles." He pushed her hands away. She brought them back and tickled him again. Finally, he got her hands and pinned them against his chest. "I told you to stop. Now I have to punish you."  
The couple pulled the covers over themselves.  
  
They were ready and walking out the door of the resort. They hadn't even got into the car when the bottom fell out. It just started pouring. Soon, it was thundering and lightning.   
"Those tropical storms are just too unpredictable." The driver of the resort car remarked.  
Kari and TK had no choice but to go back to their room and find something to do there. Neither one would have to think hard to figure out what they were going to do.  
  
The next two days weren't any better, weather wise. Kari sat there on their bed, just staring out the balcony doors. There didn't seem to be any break in the weather. The rain just continued to fall in sheets. Even the bird that usually sat in the tree had gone to find other shelter.  
Kari blew the bangs out of her eyes while TK was flipping channels from the couch in the other room. There was just nothing to do. She was bored.   
She walked over to the balcony door and walked outside. She didn't care if she did get wet. She was tired of staying inside. She had to get outside of the walls. Leaning against the railing, she looked out over the ocean.   
The normally blue of the ocean had been changed to a gray. The clouds were even darker. Far out, white caps rolled as the storm raged at sea. Kari turned to get her camera. As she snapped a picture, a lone brave sea bird flew through her picture. As she prepared to snap another one, a streak of lightning over the sea struck the water's surface.  
"You shouldn't be out here. You'll catch a cold." Warm arms came around her and she heard her husband's soft voice in her ear.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so bored inside. I had to get out, at least into the fresh air. Out here, I saw the ocean and wanted some pictures."  
"You and your pictures."  
"It's my job, remember?" She turned around and smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes.  
TK rolled his eyes and smiled. "C'mon. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."  
Kari put her camera on the bed and the couple went downstairs to eat.  
  
The next day, when the couple awoke, they looked out the window to find more rain. 'Man, will it ever stop.' Both thought at the same time.  
"Well, what shall we do today? Watch TV or stare out the window?" TK suggested sarcastically.  
"I was thinking, since it isn't raining as hard as it has been, why don't we go shopping. I promised everyone I'd bring them back something."  
"Shopping? Can't we stay here, in bed."  
"No. We've done that. I want to go shopping. Please." Using a trick she occasionally used on her parents, Kari turned puppy dog eyes to her husband, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist them.  
She was right. One look at her with her eyes like that turned him to mush. He agreed to go shopping.  
She rewarded TK with a kiss, which made him even more glad he relented.  
  
After hours of shopping, TK felt like his feet were going to wither and fall off his legs. Don't even mention the fact that he was soaked to the bone. While they had been in the middle of a market, the bottom had opened up and dropped buckets of water on them. Kari had had the foresight to bring a light jacket with her. She had told TK to do it, but he refused, saying he didn't need it. 'I guess hindsight is 20/20.'  
"Ooh, look. I just have to get a picture." Slipping her ever-present camera from around her neck, she took a picture of whatever it was she saw. He had stopped looking after about her one hundredth picture. He was sure it was amazing, she had a great eye for beauty, but he was just miserable.  
Finally, they reached the hotel. Slipping all their packages into one hand, he held the door open for his wife. She smiled at him and took some of the bags. Smiling at her, with his free hand, he took her hand in his. Together, they made their way up to the room.  
  
After about an hour in the room, Kari was bored again. "I wish we could go swimming."  
TK looked at her and knew he had to do something to wipe that look off her face. He thought for a moment, and it hit him.  
"Get your suit on. We're going swimming."  
Kari turned her head to look at her husband like he had grown an extra head. "Um, TK, dear, it's raining."  
"Yes, dear, I know that. But, there's no lightning, so it's safe. Besides, you're getting wet one way or another, so..."  
Kari didn't say anything, just ran for the bedroom and changed into her suit.  
Less than twenty minutes later, the couple was running through the rain to the pool. Not even bothering to stop, the two of them jumped into the pool, ignoring all the looks from the others in the lobby looking at them.  
Laughing, they splashed each other and dunked each other. They played Marco Polo and other pool games. They even held a few races, which, in the end, it was a tie.  
After a while, they were tired, so they decided to go back to the room and take a shower to get ready for dinner.  
  
The next day, it was indeed raining again. This time, TK suggested a walk on the beach. Kari put on her suit again, and followed her husband out into the rain and down to the beach to walk along the shore. It was actually very nice to walk along the beach and have it all to yourself. Of course, it would have only been slightly better if it wasn't raining.   
The two walking down the beach didn't care though, all they cared about was the fact that they were together finally. Turning their heads towards each other, they smiled at each other. Leaning towards each other for a quick kiss, they continued walking with their arms around each other. Kari rested her head against TK's shoulder and he planted a light kiss on her head.  
When the two arrived back at their room, they got into the shower and headed down to the restaurant for lunch.  
  
Kari rolled over the next morning and saw that there were only a few clouds in the sky and the sun was trying to peek around the clouds.  
"TK, hurry and wake up. It's actually not raining. C'mon." Kari shook her husband awake.  
"Mmmm...I'm up." TK rolled over and looked at his wife. He couldn't help but smile at her expression. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.  
"Well, let's go. I want to play tennis." Kari was up and in the bathroom before TK could blink.  
"Aw, I wanted to play basketball. You always beat me at tennis." TK yelled at his wife in the other room.  
"I know. Why do you think I want to play? Sora's been teaching me." Kari came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed beside TK.  
TK pouted and Kari couldn't help but laugh. She caved under his pitiful look. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. After we play tennis, we can play basketball. How's that sound?"  
"You've got a deal." TK was off the bed and into the bathroom.  
Less than thirty minutes later, they were on the tennis courts and volleying the ball back and forth. They had just started their second match when they felt the first few drops of rain.  
"Oh well, I guess this match is cancelled, along with basketball." TK started walking over to the gate, when Kari called out to him.  
"Who says it has to end? C'mon. I've never played in the rain. It'll be fun."   
Her husband shrugged his shoulders and went back to his spot. Kari served the ball and soon the match was under way.  
When they were done with tennis, they headed over to the basketball courts. TK grabbed a ball and started dribbling it, which was no easy task on the wet asphalt. The couple played until TK reached thirty points, then they stopped.  
Walking back to their room, they passed the pool. When they were right beside it, Kari got a devilish look in her eyes.  
TK was walking along the edge of the pool when he felt his wife's arms go around him. Thinking he was going to get a hug, he turned and smiled at her, but was soon in for a shock. He felt her push him and the next thing he knew, he was in the water.  
When he surfaced for air, he saw his wife doubled over in laughter. Soon, he too got a glint in his eye. He surged out of the water, and grabbing her wrist, brought her in with him.  
When she surfaced for air, she saw her husband laughing. She swam over to him and dunked his head under, which, when he was under, grabbed her ankles and pulled her under with him.  
Reaching the surface at the same time, both started splashing each other with water. After minutes of this, TK had had enough and dived under the water. Swimming towards his wife's feet, he reached out and grabbed them. Pulling her under with him, he pulled her towards him, and brought her lips to his. Surprised, all she could do was kiss back, not that she minded. Feeling the need for air, the newlyweds rose to the surface. Taking his wife's hand, he led her out of the pool and to their room. They ordered room service for lunch and dinner, since this was their last night here. They didn't want to leave the room.  
  
The next morning, a really annoying noise came from beside the bed. TK opened one of his blue eyes and glared at the thing that dared to wake him from his slumber. Instead of going with his first instinct, and that was to throw the object across the room, he hit the snooze button and turned back over and embraced his wife. After about ten more minutes, the clock went off again. This time, TK sighed and turned it off.   
Placing a kiss atop Kari's head to wake her, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he came back out, Kari was up and getting ready.  
TK walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I can't believe we have to leave today."  
Kari sighed and put her arms around TK. "I know. I wish we could stay. But, I'm anxious to get back home."  
"I know. I can't wait to see Aaron again."  
"Me either. How long until we leave?"  
"Not for a couple of hours, why?"  
"Well, I still need some pictures." Kari walked over to the balcony and opened the door. "And, wouldn't you know it, the sun is shining."  
"You're kidding, right?" TK walked over and joined his wife on the balcony. Sure enough, the sun was indeed shining bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "You're not kidding."  
"Well, I should be able to get some great shots. Let's go."  
"Yes dear." TK followed Kari out the door, carrying her camera case.  
  
Two hours later, after TK had checked them out they were headed to the airport. When they arrived, they checked their bags and got on the plane.   
"I can't believe it rained every day but the one we left."  
"Yeah, but I still had fun. I don't think I've ever played tennis in the rain."  
"And you still won. I would have thought the rain would have been a handicap."  
"Nah, and the rain wasn't a handicap for you either, now was it." TK just grinned.  
"You know what the best part of the trip was?" Kari leaned her head back on her seat and looked at her husband.  
"What's that?" TK leaned his back and stared at his wife.  
"The best part was the fact that I was finally on my honeymoon with the only one I ever imagined I would go with."  
TK smiled at her and brought his hand to her face and gently traced her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss.  
  
When the plane landed TK and Kari departed and headed to the terminal.  
"Mom, Dad!" The two barely had time to catch their breath before they felt a small force run into them.  
"Aaron, I missed you." Kari leaned down and gave her son a hug and a kiss.  
"Hey squirt, did you have fun with your Uncle Tai?" TK reached down and picked up his son. Giving him a hug he still felt a rush of love. He didn't think he would ever get enough of this.  
"I sure did. We played soccer and even some basketball, even though he's not as good as you or me." TK and Kari laughed. They were picturing Tai playing basketball. They had seen him before, and had told him to stick to just kicking the ball around.  
"Hey, I wasn't that bad." The poor player being discussed came walking up to the family.  
"Yes, I am sure you were. We've seen you play."  
"I'm wounded." Tai got a pout on his face and everyone laughed. "Glad you two are back. Did you have fun?"  
"Yes, we did." Kari gave her brother a hug.  
"You two didn't get much sun, did you?" Tai wiggled his eyebrows at the couple.  
"For your information, dear brother, we didn't get any sun because it rained the whole time."  
"Yeah right." Tai didn't believe them for one second.  
"It did." TK stood up for his wife. "We can talk about this later. Let's go get our bags. I want to go home."  
Everyone there agreed and headed for baggage claim.  
After they had gotten their bags, they all headed for Tai's car. With the luggage loaded, everyone got in the car.  
  
On the way home, Aaron asked his parents "So, what did you bring me?"  
"Impatient aren't you?" Aaron nodded his head. "Well, you just have to wait, it's a surprise."  
"Please?" When neither of his parents said anything, he knew he would just have to wait.   
Aaron passed the time looking out the window. He thought about something his uncle had said. He wasn't sure what he meant, so he asked him.  
"Uncle Tai?"  
Tai looked in the rear view mirror at him. "Yes Aaron?"  
"Why wouldn't Mom and Dad have had any sun if it hadn't been raining?"  
"Yes, big brother, why wouldn't we?" Kari always loved to see her brother squirm, and this was just too perfect an opportunity.  
"Well, umm...." Tai was turning red as he tried to think of any answer.  
The newlyweds only laughed as they watched Tai try to get his foot out of his mouth and answer the curious boy's question.  
  
NOTES: Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. The idea was actually from a commercial for Kodak (I think).  
Review as always.  
God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
